Legend of Korra: the proposal
by Zoey X Stark
Summary: Korra and Mako have been together for 3 year but in the last 3 weeks Mako has been disappearing. what has he been doing?...


**legend of Korra: the proposal**

Chapter 1

It's now been 3 years since Amon was killed in that explosion, Mako and I have been dating since he told me at the South Pole. I was so happy after I got home because I was a full fledge avatar and im in a happy relationship with the love of my **LIFE**. Mako is now working with the police force with chief beifong which im happy because if anything happens I would find out as soon as I see mako even though when he goes to work I worry if he is hurt or not but of course I trust him to keep himself alive.

"Mako sweetheart can you come here a minute" I said with a alarming tone. As I said it I thought to myself OMG I don't want to alarm him so then I added "there is no hurry".

"Korra what do you want I need to get back to work" Mako said with a annoyed tone.

"Mako if you want to go then go I won't keep you away from something you obviously want to do" I said angry.

Mako rushed out of the room without a tiny syllable of a word which made me curious. So I walked into the kitchen to see Pema with little baby Rohan who absolutely loves me because I can make tricks with my bending. So I walk into the kitchen and Pema without me being able to stop her she put baby Rohan into my arms.

"Pema…. Can I ask you a question?" I said worryingly.

" Of course Korra you know you can ask me absolutely anything" Pema said with great reassurance.

"Do you think Mako is absent a lot?" I replied.

"Well of course he is absent because he has a job of being a police officer not to mention being the assistant to the chief" Pema said as she pick back up baby Rohan when he started tugging on my hair.

The fact that Pema noticed it with baby Rohan about because he takes up a lot of her time.

Chapter 2

I was getting more and more suspicious that Mako was going off the see another woman so I decided to go a see Lin.

"Hello Korra, I didn't expect to see you here" Chief beifong said confused

"I don't mean to barge in Lin but I was wondering if Mako was here because I can't find him anywhere and he has been disappearing into thin air for weeks and well… I'm becoming worried" I pronounce with the upmost difficulty.

"Sorry Korra but Mako is in right now but as I can see from him times…. He has left early for 3 week in total to do something called operation 127738, I'll go and see if I can find a case file" Lin says as she leaves the room.

Lin returns the room yet moments later and she is empty handed which is worrying me more.7

"I'm sorry Korra there is not a single word about operation 127738" Lin replies before she is rushed away from the desk by a police officer.

I walk to Naga my best friend from the station and we ride back to air Temple Island when I collapse on my bed.

Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning by Tenzin and Pema who is getting ready to visit Katara Tenzin's mother.

"Now Korra I want you to stay on air temple island while im gone do you understand?" Tenzin says with such a demanding voice.

I agree while picking myself up from the bed with such a thud when I trip over my own feet.

For the rest of my day I practise my air bending while trying to make contact with Aang through meditation. When it starts to get dark I decide to walk back to my room when suddenly there is a trail of rose petals on the floor so I decide to walk along it to see what you happen at the end.

As I reached the end of my trail I see a room full of candles and rose petals when the door shuts behind me so I swirl round only to see Mako on one knee with a gorgeous diamond ring in his hand.

"Korra I have known you for three years now and I love you and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Mako says with sincerity and compassion.

"Of course I will mako" I say as I jump into his arms and I kiss him with such passion we have to force ourselves to stop.

Chapter 4

It has now been 4 days since Mako proposed and Pema and the kids are back from the trip and I can tell that they have irritated Tenzin because the vain on his forehead is as big a caterpillar.

"Did you have a nice trip " I asked Tenzin even though I knew the answer.

"It was lovely" added Pema because Tenzin rushed into the building.

"Pema could you get Tenzin and the kids and meet us in the living room in 10 minutes" I said quickly then I rushed into my room.

"Of course we would" Pema had to say to Mako instead of me.

I practically ran to my room when Mako followed me.

"Korra its going to be alright they will be happy not mad" Mako says trying to cheer me up.

"How do you know that?" I ask Mako

"Because they are like your own family and they love you" Mako says before we make our way to the living room.

Every step I take walk to that room was like the floor was made of fire and I was just trying to survive. Mako on the other hand looks like he has such a cool head and that is what worries me.

As I walk into the room I see Iki and Jinora sitting while milo and Pema is fussing over baby Rohan and Tenzin is sitting down wishing he as at work.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make" I say as everyone stares at me with those beady eyes "Mako and I are going to get married"

Everyone was so happy and so energetic of course Pema said she would plan everything. We eventually told Bolin and Asami and they were just as happy and before I knew it I was happy again.

**The end**

Next is **Legend of Korra : the wedding**

Predicted to be uploaded in the next few weeks.


End file.
